Only in Forks
by ShatteredbyLove
Summary: They say write what you know. Well here it goes...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This has been floating in my head for the past few weeks. The chapters are going to be short, and there will be a chapter posted every two days.**

* * *

They say you should write what you know. The problem is I am not sure what I know. My life has been a series of events that don't quite add up together. Random and unexplainable things have occurred, and I don't know how to say what I need to. However, I am going to give it try. It might help me process everything going on inside my head.

When I was younger, I didn't have very many friends. Most of the kids at my schools thought me unlikable because I had an uncanny way of revealing the other kids' secrets. It wasn't like I did it on purpose. My family moved around a lot because my father was in the military. We were re-stationed every couple of years, and it sucked.

We've lived in Virginia, Japan, California, and Hawaii. My mother reveled in all of our travels because she enjoyed seeing the world. She enjoyed the two years we resided in Italy because it gave her a chance to practice her Italian. She had come from an Italian family, and many of her older relatives spoke the language. It was nice seeing her so happy. Not that she isn't always happy, but I think being in the place that means so much to her family was special for her.

My father was rarely ever with us because he was always on a ship. After 9/11 he was stationed in a Iraq for a longtime, or so it seemed to my eight year old self. My dad retired when I was eleven years old, and we moved to my father's hometown in Forks, Washington.

The problem with this was that no one except him wanted to move. We didn't necessarily enjoy all of the moves, but it was what we were accustomed to. My mother supported my father's decision, which is how we found ourselves in the small town of Forks. There weren't too many people who actually lived there. Everyone basically knew everyone.

My dad had put his military skills to use and joined the 'force'. There were only two other cops in all of Forks. Crime was practically non-existent unless you count juvenile delinquents.

Forks was where my life would change, and not always for the better.

When I pictured my life in Forks, rain never factored into the equation. My father hadn't even mentioned the fact that it was a constant factor. My mother attempted to make it better, but there was just no fixing this. We weren't used to rain every day. Virginia was probably as rainy as wee had experienced. My brothers didn't like this much either. Michael and Ben found this to be the hardest move. They had no sense of stability, and they were pissed that they had to leave another set of friends. Michael was fifteen, and Ben was thirteen when we settled permanently.

As I stared out the window to observe my surroundings, I noticed the beauty of it all. Everything was green and brown, and I wanted to take out my camera. Unfortunately it was packed away by accident. Both my brothers had their headphones blasting music. My parents didn't bother to say anything because they were trying to avoid an argument. My brothers always found something to argue about. I think it was a teenage thing.

As we passed the town sign, my father smiled fondly. In his eyes he was finally home. The debate was still out for the rest of us whether this place had the potential to be home.


	2. Yellow

**A/N- So I haven't established when I will post as I am still writing. However, I promise that I will finish the story. This summer has been pretty busy. All mistakes are mine, and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The house was yellow. That was the most interesting thing about it. It was your standard four bedroom, two and a half bath house. There was a porch. The second step creaked. There was a garage. We had neighbors on both sides, and there people across the street.

I glanced at the house next door, and that's when I noticed the swishing of curtains. I was curious about whoever was watching us.

"Bella," my mother called to me. I turned to look at her. She was pretty. Her skin was darker than mine, and she had blue eyes whereas I had my father's brown ones. People often commented that we looked alike, but I didn't see it.

My brothers had already trudged up the steps into the house. They didn't seem pleased by our new surroundings. "Is there a mall around here?" Ben asked. He spent most of his free time at the arcade or in the food court. Michael hung out in the food court because he said it was the best place to find girls. He was good at talking to girls. He had numerous girlfriends when we lived in California. There was a new girl every week.

Mom told him to be careful because one day his playboy ways might come back to bite him in the butt. Well that wasn't the word she used, but I wasn't allowed to curse back then. My brothers were good looking, I guess. I didn't think of them that way since they annoyed me so much. Besides they were my brothers, that's just gross.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go explore our new home." I raised an eyebrow at her. I was skeptical. I wasn't sure why we had uprooted our entire lives again so that my father could go back to his childhood home. My parents could've moved here once all of us kids had gone off to college. Instead, they chose then when we were all at critical points in our development.

I glanced over at our neighbor's house to find someone watching in the window. When he noticed my staring he quickly closed the curtains. I wondered who he was, and why he was watching us. We weren't that interesting.

I sighed as I caught up with my mother. "Since your brothers claimed rooms before you last time, you get first pick."

I perked up. It wasn't every day that you got to pick where you were going to live for the next seven years. I rushed up the stairs, completely elated that my parents were giving this to me. The first bedroom was the master, which was crossed out for obvious reasons. The second didn't let in enough light. The third was painted blue. The last was my perfect room.

There were two windows. The one that was situated facing the side of the house had a window seat. It also was across from the window where I caught the mysterious stranger earlier. "I call this room." I yelled. My brothers were left to claim the other two.

The movers were beginning to unload all of our boxes. By the end of the night only our beds had been put together. Everything else was in boxes. With my lights turned off, I noticed a brightness shining into my room. I rolled out of bed to see the mysterious stranger back in the window. He was a boy around my age. He gestured for me to open my window. I did.

"So you're the new neighbor?" He called across.

"Yeah, I'm Bella."

I couldn't find it in me to be shy. I was making a friend. "I'm Edward. How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Me too," he marveled silently. "When are you starting school?"

"Monday," I told him.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be, you've already got one friend."

My eyes widened dramatically. "Really?" He nodded. "Wow, I've always had problems making friends in all the other places."

His shoulders dropped. "No one wanted to be your friend."

I shook my head. "I had a couple. Lots of people didn't like me because sometimes I told on them. Then they didn't like how I dressed or my accent."

"Well I like it. Don't worry Bella, I won't let anyone bully you."

"Thanks Edward." We said goodnight to each other. He was different from my other friends. For one, he didn't know anything about me, and still wanted to be my friend. I could tell he was special.

I was awoken the next morning entirely too early. My dad was an early riser, therefore the rest of the family was not allowed to sleep in. We were to be up with the sun. It wasn't fair of him to make the rest of us get up with him, but there was no complaining to him. My dad was the bad cop. My mom was the good cop. That didn't mean he always had a no nonsense attitude, but he definitely had his limits, especially when it came to us kids.

Michael and Ben were treated a lot differently. He gave them more responsibilities which he wouldn't bestow upon me. I found it unjust. My mother kept trying to get him adjusted to the idea that I wasn't his little girl anymore.

We spent pretty much the entire day unpacking. By noon I was already tired. Luckily the doorbell rang like a godsend. My mother went to answer it, and then called all of us to her.

"This is my husband Charlie." The man's eyes lit with recognition.

"It's been a longtime Charlie." He offered up his hand, which my dad shook.

"Yeah, it has Carl." My eyes moved from one man to the other wondering who was going to explain.

As if realizing they weren't alone, both men broke apart from their handshake. "Carl here was my best friend before I joined the navy. We go way back."

"Yes, we do. Charlie here was the one who persuaded me that my talents would be put to better use in the medical field."

"Well Carl, I see you finally got the girl. How are you Esme?"

"Very well, I can't believe you've come back though."

My dad shrugged. "Its home. Well these are my three children. The oldest Michael is fifteen. Then there's Ben. He's thirteen. My youngest is my daughter Bella. She recently turned eleven."

"You've got yourself a good family. I've got three kids as well. There's Emmett, he's a sophomore. After him are my two youngest. Edward is eleven, and Alice is ten. You'll see them around eventually.


End file.
